Pack
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: Ash has a lot on her plate, running from erasers, looking after two teens and a 10 year old, and solving a life threatening mystery. Easy right?  A story influenced by Maximum Ride.  the flock will show up latter in the fic.
1. Prolog The Break Out

Dark.  
>That was all I could see after the doors had closed, I was seven at the time and scared out of my mind. The white coats had left me and a few other 'mistakes' in the same cage to save space. I was the oldest, the other two were five and four at the time. Aron was the second oldest under myself, he was spliced with a bat. Sadly when they had performed a procedure to make his hearing stronger his eardrums were damage, Aron hasn't been able to hear since. But Lina, the youngest, was the worst off of us. they had tried to make her into some type of fish mutant, needless to say it hadn't worked. Lina was still optimistic, even if she couldn't walk for more than ten feet. She always talked of how we would escape, but if we did what would we go to? None of us knew what the outside world was like or even seen a glimpse of the sun, or the moon...But still with Lina's help we were able to keep our hope, thanks to her we were able to will ourselves to live.<p>

It was late one night, well at least I think it was night, when an eraser walked by our cage. Normally this was not strange at all but this time the eraser stopped to look us over. Instantly I pulled Lina into my lap and held her protectively, she was the weakest of us so I felt she needed protection most. The eraser cracked a smile and broke the lock on our cage. "Run." That was all it said before backing into the shadows. Without a second thought I reached back an grabbed Aron's hand, yanking him up and charging out of the cage. carrying Lina I made my way out of the room and down one of the long corridors. It was very very dark in the hall meaning most of the white coats had probably left by now, all the better for us. "Stay quiet Lina, okay?" I told her, my voice barely above a whisper as we crept our way through the corridor and out into a large open room.

Aron was holding onto the back of my white gown like shirt as we inched our way cautiously to the door. It was odd that we hadn't run into any more erasers since we left our cage. I shook the thought from my head and lead Aron to the door, and the moment I opened it my eyes widened. There was a window, large rows of windows along the walls of the hall. all three of us nearly cried out with joy, we were free! We were finally free! I charged to the window and carefully sat Lina on the ground beside me as we pried them open. "You first Aron." I mumbled as I helped him out the window, I knew he couldn't hear me but I didn't mind, talking to him as if he weren't deaf made me feel a bit better. Once Aron was down I lowered Lina out and was about to follow when I saw it. There was a cage in the corner of the hall with a baby in it, I couldn't just leave the poor thing there.

I walked over to the cage and using my large paw like hands i pried it open, this cage was weaker than ours had been which was a relief. I picked up the small baby and smiled when it began to squirm, it was alive and looked to be normal. I gave off a sigh of relief and climbed out the window after my pack. "Lina, I've found a..." My breath hitched when I reached their side and saw what was about to happen. Erasers, they looked like newly made erasers. It wasn't til now that it hit me on why we were set free, we were going to be their training. they would learn to hunt escaped experiments through us. i held the baby with one hand and took Lina's hand with the other, "Lina we need to run." Lina nodded and pointed to the woods to show Aron where we were headed.

"Go!" I yelled and tugged Aron along be hind me. We both ran as fast as we possibly could through the woods, desperately trying to escape. The Erasers weren't on our tails so I assumed they were giving us a head start to challenge the newbies. Great. As we made our way through the woods I came up with a great plan. splitting up. I was determined that at least one of us would live to be a free mutant freak even if I didn't make it. When we reached a river I stopped, "Lina... I need you to swim the rest of the way okay? They won't follow you in the water." I said as I helped her into the water, she looked like she was going to protest but decided better of it. "Aron I want you to fly away. We will all meet up in those mountains." I said as I pointed to a mountain range, which the river happened to lead to. Aron nodded and looked up towards the mountain, "Be careful Ash." Aron said before unfolding his bat like wings and taking off. "Good luck.." Lina mumbled before diving under water and swimming away.

I looked over to the woods and smirked, "Hold on little guy." I said to the baby as I charged into the thick of the woods. I was spliced to be designed for defense and speed, but that doesn't mean i can't fight. No, I was gonna make it out of this alive, and once we were free of these losers Lina, Aron, our new baby, and me would all get a home and live a happy safe life. Yes that's exactly how it will happen. I smiled as my feet carried me through the wooded area faster than any eraser could possibly imagine, true we were considered failed experiments due to our faults but most of our traits were flawless. That Eraser would have a lot to explain when the white coats realized we were gone, but those mutts deserved it.

-  
>Hurray my prolog is finished! XD I think I did good~ And Don't worry there will be more action in the next one. But there will be a time skip. this was just a back story. The real fun has yet to begin.<p>

If you wanted to know.

-Ash is a Lupine, they were trying to create the next generation of Erasers with her but they messed up. Ash can change into that full on werewolf like form but when she would change human from her elbows down were still large white paw like hands. As a result they marked her as useless and threw her to the side to rot in a cage. When she turned twelve she lost the sight in her right eye and is afraid that she soon may lose sight in her left.

-Aron is a bat, He was going to be used for night hunting of escaped experiments but when he was three a surgery to enhance his hearing ruined his eardrums and now he can't hear. However he can hear music, it is an odd trait of his.

-Lina is an aquatic type creature. She was created from the DNA of a Puffer fish, as a result when she is afraid she has needles that stick out on her body at will as a defense mechanism. She has trouble walking on land but in the water she could go for miles before getting tired.


	2. Chapter 1 No Peace For Me

So this is chapter two on my story! Hurray! What shenanigans will my little misfit pack get into now? Ay ways something I neglected to mention in the past chapter is that starting with this chapter it is placed in the same time period as the flocks journey. Yes as this chapter is taking place little Angel is being kidnapped.

Any who let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Ten years have passed since the day we escaped, ten long years. A small smile crept over my face as I thought of it. Since then we have found a nice abandoned cabin in a small town outside of Memphis Tennessee. It was a beautiful place really, most of this area we live in is fields used for farming and such. Its a nice place and it truly is the safest we have ever been. Lina was happy with the large pond near the back of the cabin and Aron loved the open range for flying, but he mostly flew at night. As for me, I was just happy they were happy, and then I had my little Jillian.<p>

"Ash! Ash! Look what I found!" The small girl cried as she ran to me with a small animal. "Its a kitten! Can we keep it please?" I grimaced at the sight of the cat, lets just say me and cats do not mix. as I began to shake my head I saw tears at the corner of her eyes and I sighed, "keep it away from me and its yours." She giggled and jumped around happily at her good news. My little Jillian was special, unlike myself, Aron and Lina, she had no faults. She had beautiful tan wings like that of a birds, and long silky blond hair. Needless to say even at such a young age, it was obvious to us she was special and the school would most likely want her back.

Jillian was my baby, quite literally I've raised her from infancy, of course Aron and Lina helped. I hugged her and sighed, "Why don't you go put the kitten in your room?" Once she was gone my mind was slowly drifting back to the threat that erasers posed our family, my pack... I stood up and walked into one of the pastures that was near our house. Don't ask me why but being near goats has always seemed to comfort me. As I sat by my favorite of the little herd , a small black and brown goat who's tail seemed to never stop wagging, I began to notice something odd. There was this low humming noise. I looked around and frowned, there were no cars this far out normally except the occasional visit from the fields owner.

Biting my lip I stood up and patted the goat on the head as if to say a finally good bye, not to sure on why it was just a feeling. However then I heard something that made me cringe, the humming got louder and I could pick up on laughing. "Lina! Jillian!" I yelled as I jumped the pastures fence and charged back to the cabin, "We have to go now!" I said as I began to pack a bag of food. "What are you doing Ash?" Aron said with a yawn as he walked to my side. "Packing. get the others." Aron nodded and ran out, funny thing about Aron is he's a master lip reader.

As I packed our bags a loud boom came from the front door, 'guess that's all we'll pack.' I thought as I darted into the hall way throwing Aron the bag. "You and Jillian fly away and get Lina to the river. We meet up at the abandoned Peabody mall in Memphis." I said quickly and I ran out of the house to come face to snout with an eraser, "Shit." Was all I mustered as a powerful clawed hand was whirled at me, catching my cheek and sending me flying to the side. "Long time no see Ashy." It chuckled. I grimaced as I recognized he voice, he was an old friend Lance at least he was once a friend. "Lance what are you doing here? I thought they had you mutts on a tight leash." I smirked and got back to my feet, whipping my cheek as he growled.

Lance had been my "cell mate" I guess you could say, back at the school. We had been close, very close but that all changed the day thy marked me as a failed experiment. He distanced him self and I was left with Lina and Aron. "Surprised you avoided us for so long. Nice little place you had here." I looked up in confusion when he said had and it hit me, the strong sent of gasoline. "No!" I cried as he lit my home on fire. I wasn't worried for the cabin but for the animals, Goatsy and his friends I knew it wouldn't spread to far but I was a kind soul ya know. "Bastard!" I cried out as I let out my claws and charged him.

Lance howled as I pushed him back into the flames, breaking the door in the process. He had little time to retaliate because i was on him in an instant, my claws pounding down on his chest and face as he struggled to get away. I gasped when a second eraser knocked me off of him and I went tumbling down the hall, smoke was already filling the house and I needed to escape and soon. "Where is she Ash?" Lance roared at me from the door way, they were going to escape and leave me in here to burn. It hurt, Lance had always been the one eraser I thought I could trust, I held back the tears and I looked around me for an escape plan when I heard it, a panicked mewl coming from Jillian's room. I darted into the room with out thinking, cupped the kitten in my paws and did a barrel roll out the window. What can I say I'm a softy for animals, even if I despise cats.

The kitten ran into the woods behind the lake, it was safe but I was still in danger. I looked to the front of the house and saw Lance gathering his troops to come after me, great. I darted into te wooded area and ran, long and hard. It didn't matter how far i went they would track me, I knew it but my pack would be in trouble with out me. When I hit a road I followed it to a train track, now if only a train were coming. Just as that thought ended a loud whistling came from down the track, perfect! I ran across the tracks and down the road, passing houses and what looked like a school as I went. I was safe, but for how long I didn't know. Lance would find me, and no matter ow much I hated to admit it he would kill me..And then my pack would be taken.

-  
>XD End of the first chapter! And honestly this one is set in the area I live in. I travel over those train tracks on a daily basis to go into town or get to school. Hurray for living in the country! Any whoooo I would love for you to leave a comment, I thrive on reviews!<p>

Oh right I don't own erasers but I do own Lance, Lina, Aron, Jillian, and Ash~! Goatsy belongs to the man down the street from my grand mom. Seriously I live very close to my family.


End file.
